Akwimos
Akwimos is a fish-like Bakugan. It looks similar to Elico and Siege. He is Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan (after Preyas, Angelo, Diablo, and Elfin) in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Akwimos is partners with Marucho of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has powers that cannot be beat when it comes to underwater battles. Akwimos can create devastating attacks using water energy balls. When his claws are tucked under both of his hands, he can nullify the powers of the Gate Card. Everyone thinks he is very comical and funny, as seen in the preview for episode 8. Akwimos's behavior is quick-moving and very energetic, but is learning how to be laid back, and his way of speaking is full of slang like the kinds used during the 60's or 70's. His main catchphrase is "Cool is the Rule, Dude," which he learned and decided to adopt as his own from his digital clone which Marucho modified with a speech capability. His main battle gear is Gigarth. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Akwimos appears in episode 43 along with Coredem and Hawktor, somehow showed up in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. He doesn't battle alongside Hawktor and Coredem in episode 45. In episode 46, he battles with Spectra against Dan to do a final test on JetKor. Akwimos did not use a Battle Gear in the battle. Like Coredem and Hawktor, he has yet to speak, which is because he is a Digital Clone. As of episode 52, he now belongs to Marucho. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, Akwimos battled Rubanoid and Phosphos with Helix Dragonoid, but was defeated after Phosphos used "Tri Viper" on him. In episode 3, it is found out that Akwimos and the other digital clones are clones of Neathian Bakugan after they hear Fabia's Aranaut talk. He appeared in episode 7 to fight Linehalt and won after a long battle with the help of his battle gear Gigarth. In episode 8, the real Akwimos appeared and got along quickly with Marucho, who is now teaching him how to be laid back. He fought Avior and Buz Hornix alongside the real Coredem and won by using Gigarth. ; Ability Cards * Heal Blue: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Ninja Eraser: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Spiral Pressure: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Depth Twirl: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Ocean Booster: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Claw Double: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Akwimos. Trivia * Akwimos' Digital Clone cry is a combination similar to a dolphin's and a Killer Whale's cry. * It is the only one of Marucho's guardian that cannot change attribute. Gallery Anime File:Akwimosball.jpg|Akwimos in Ball form File:Akwimosactual.jpg|Akwimos in Bakugan form vlcsnap-2010-04-14-15h17m48s71.png|Akwimos in Bakugan Form File:Picture_20.png|Akwimos and Aranaut fun.jpg Game File:!Bmiw3EgBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CUEtgsZPOlYBLf+,,JKtw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw5BwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEtrLW3Tt9BLf+,hTq,g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw7FQB2k~$(KGrHqYH-DoEttgPJtoNBLf+,pQ9Sw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos File:!Bmiw9Jg!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DQEtyRCSF7jBLf+,)NHP!~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos (Feet open only.) File:51TYZMB1n5L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Chompixx File:Subterra_Akwimos.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Subterra_Akwimos2.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Copper Rock Hammer File:Subterra_Akwimos_Haos_Sabator_Aquos_Avior.jpg|Subterra Akwimos Haos Sabator, and Aquos Avior File:!BoN)vogBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C!EjlLl0g6UBLmocqOl3w~~_3.JPG|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_Bomixx.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:T11aBtXcpdXXaBFVE._111146.jpg|Prototype Akwimos !BqMeehgBmk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEuZ21jv,3BLus7dmNlQ~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !BqMefR!B2k~$(KGrHqIH-CwEu(6m(Ml2BLus7kGppw~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1aeNxXfNcXXbBMmwU_015707.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1ZMFxXkprXXaVXp6b_093022.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T2eGRcXkXaXXXXXXXX_!!64989560.jpg_310x310.jpg File:T1bxhxXeXlXXalSgrX_115252.jpg_310x310.jpg Unknown.jpg !Bp0Ltug!2k~$(KGrHqUOKjMEu,t3UTuNBLs+r3k)mw~~ 3.JPG|Ventus Akwimos (Feet open only.) File:Aquos_Akwimos.jpg File:Darkus_Akwimos2.jpg File:Darkus_Akwimos.jpg File:Akwimos11222.png|Akwimos Bakugan Dimensions File:Akwimos_VS_Dharak.jpg|Subterra Akwimos facing BakuGranite Dharak Others File:Akwimos-aquos-p.jpg|Akwimos in real form File:Terrorcrest_Akwimos.jpg| Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan